1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible hoses and bracketry for mounting such hoses and rigid tubing. More particularly, the present invention relates to hose or tubing assemblies including a hose or tube, a metal insert, and an overmolded thermoplastic mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically one of several different methods or designs for securing hose and/or tube assemblies to equipment will be employed. Such hose assemblies typically consist of a hose, length of rigid, and end fitting fluid connectors. Typically such designs are required to provide an ability to position and maintain the hose assembly relative to other components and protect the hose component of the assembly from mechanical damage, including damage incurred while mounting the hose assembly. Current designs may include: bolted metal brackets and elastomeric bushings; elastomeric coated or uncoated metal or plastic clips; integrally molded thermoplastic low temperature materials; and/or metal brackets welded to metal tubes which are then crimped onto hose ends using stems brazed to the tubing and/or ferrules.
However, existing bracket designs have performance problems, including: damage or fracture of thermoplastic materials resulting from forces applied to bolts or similar fasteners during installation; lack of adequate mechanical or adhesive integrity of the hose component to the coated or uncoated metal or plastic clips resulting in relative motion between the hose and the system components during service; displacement of elastomeric bushings installed between hose components and metal brackets; and similar problems. Additional problems can stem from complexity of components and manufacturing processes which may lead to high costs or inferior bracket to hose or bracket to tubing joinder resulting from efforts to cut cost or reduce manufacturing times.
It is also known that overmolding to smooth metal tubing has issues with rotational and axial movement of the tubing with respect to the overmolded components due to the low coefficient of friction between the molding material and the tube.